clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Clone Wars Wiki
Welcome to The Clone Wars Encyclopedia The database about the animated Clone Wars universe that . since December 2008 TupMedbay-S6.jpg|Season Six|link=The Clone Wars Season 6|linktext=The final season of The Clone Wars airs on Super RTL, starting February 15 TheCloneWars_logo.jpg|Looking Back|link=Star Wars: The Clone Wars|linktext=Reflect on Star Wars: The Clone Wars Epguide520.jpg|The Wrong Jedi|link=The Wrong Jedi|linktext=Check out the Season 5 Finale! WalkingAwayFromTheOrder.jpg|Leaving the Order|link=Ahsoka Tano|linktext=Ahsoka's decision ; Planets * Cato Neimoidia * Florrum * Coruscant * Mandalore * Mustafar ; Games * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance ; Featured * Ahsoka Tano * Asajj Ventress * Fox * Bo-Katan Kryze * Death Watch ; Clone Wars Film, Television & Media * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) * Star Wars: Clone Wars * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (graphic novellas) NYCC Expert Showcase with Star Wars writer, Jason Fry! Bonus Content Preview: Plo Koon's Discovery Dave Filoni on the Future of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, with an exclusive clip! *The sixth season of The Clone Wars, consisting of four new Clone Wars arcs, will be aired in Germany starting February 15, 2014. **Padmé Amidala teams up with an old ally to uncover corruption in the InterGalactic Banking Clan **Tup unconsciously kills one of his Jedi Generals **Plo Koon makes a startling discovery, leading Yoda to a dangerous mission **The fates of Bounty Hunters Cad Bane, Aurra Sing and a teenaged Boba Fett will be revealed The Clone Wars wiki is a database for all things related to the 2003 and 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. We are a fan-based community and anybody can edit our articles, however please remember to follow our policies to ensure a neat and informative website. We also encourage editors to create a registered account so that you will be easier to contact and identify. If you have any questions, concerns, or suggestions please contact an administrator. Please note that Star Wars: The Clone Wars and all content related to Star Wars: The Clone Wars is under the copyright of Lucasfilm Ltd. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below, even just a stub counts. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Please check out our policies and guidelines before you edit ; Also check out *Wookieepedia - The world's largest Star Wars encyclopedia *The Clone Wars on Starwars.com - Find the latest news and information on Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Clone Wars Adventures Wiki - The online database for the Clone Wars Adventures online game. What are you looking forward to the most about Season Six? "Premature Order 66" "Return of Clovis" "Bardotta in Peril" "Mystery of Sifo-Dyas/Yoda's Mission" Which episode arc in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season Five do you like the most? "Onderon Rebels" "Younglings" "D-Squad" "Maul's Criminal Empire" "Ahsoka Framed" Blogs plain date Blog posts The list below shows the affiliates of The Clone Wars Wiki. Official * Clone Trooper Wiki *Star Wars Rebels Wiki *[http://starwarsfans.wikia.com/wiki/ Star Wars Fanpedia] Unofficial *Wookieepedia *StarWars.com __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse